Talk:Anime/Season 2/@comment-25575585-20190106221412
Anime Season 2 Psuedotrailer There are four common basic ideas about where shipgirls come from. First, that they are summoned in response to man’s need and desire. Second, that they have always been around, and only now have returned. Thirdly, that they are the reborn souls of warships in human form, unaware of their true identities until awakened. And the last whispers that they are made by human hands. The truth is none of the above. They are not Summoned, Returned, Awakened, or Created. They are Linked. Unfortunately, that linkage can have dire consequences. And in the darkness of the Abyssal War, the burden of traumatic memories not one’s own is one that just might prove lethal… “Shigure of Sasebo, or so the epithet is applied. The warship was the sole survivor of an ill-conceived plan that consigned obsolete units to a fight against superior enemy forces that fought an almost-textbook perfect battle against them. Shigure was the only IJN warship to escape without sinking. And it is no wonder that the girl who bears the name and the power of that ship is traumatized as her brain struggles to process what the sailors aboard that hull felt and thought in that desperate situation.” …to everyone that stands against the Abyss. “Fubuki shall do her best! No friend shall be left behind!” “The Kido Butai stands ready for action, Admiral.” “A-As does Carrier Division 5!” (Sching) “You have my sword.” (Twirl) “And my naginata.” “Japan expects that every fleet girl shall do her duty.” “This Musashi is here to help!” (Hug) “It’s good to see you again, little sister.” (Yahagi enters) “And likewise to you, my lady Yamato.” And the challenges… “SINK.” “Fusou!!” “Oh, such misfortune!” “This Fubuki knows your pain better than you think, Shigure.” “POI!!” “Khorohosho.” …of fighting humanities’ strangest war… “Hiei!” “The Abyss likes trying to recreate history. We broke the chain at Midway, but can we do the same again here?” “I do not know the answer, Nagato-nee.” “Haruna won’t let you get away with this!!” “BURNING WRATH!!” …might just cause the Fleet Girls… (Growl) “LIKE THIS!!” “NO ONE TOUCHES MY NEE-SAMA!!” (Firing too fast) “Make them pay!” “Time for war, nanodesu!” “Iku knows insanity better than you think.” “Torpedo spam!” “YASENDA!!” “It’s like Midway all over again; we’re nowhere near being ready to launch!!” “Where’s our air cover?!” “Fubuki-chan, look out!” “How DARE you touch my Kitakami-sama!!” “I’m sorry, Yamato-neesan… I tried so hard, but I’m sinking again…” “MUSASHI!!” “There’s Abyssals EVERYWHERE!!” (Explosions) …to break. (Clutching at her head) “Surigao Strait, Samar, Cape Engano… It’s Leyte Gulf all over again. And it’ll leave me alone, as the only survivor!!” (Rising hysteria) “I can’t let that happen! I WON’T LET IT BE SO!!!” (A blue eye inflames with red) “SHIGURE-SAN!!!!!” (Berserker mode activates) (Sudden darkness) (Starts as voiceover) “If only it were as simple as there being bad nations, bad people. But it isn’t.” (We see Shigure. She is not the speaker.) “The truth is that the line between good and evil runs through every human heart. The location of the battleground that will decide your fate…” (Cut to the speaker. It’s Fubuki.) “…is within yourself, Shigure.” (Glimpse of Lycoris Fubuki) Shigure: (Gasps in reaction) “Which side shall you give the victory to?” KANTAI COLLECTION SEASON 2: SHIGURE AND THE NISHIMARU FLEET COMING 2019 ------------------------------------------------------